Alois x Ciel YAOI!
by XxXxFallenArmyxXxX
Summary: Alois invites Ciel over for lunch, but what does Alois truly have planned? I suk at summaries lol Alois x Ciel and some Claude x Sebastian


Ciel Phantomhive strolled his garden, smelling the sweet roses. Sebastian strolled not far behind.

"Young Master, we have a lunch planned with the Trancy mannor, shall we be going?" Sebastian asked.

"I suppose" Ciel answered.

Sebastian knew very well Alois Trancy's plans for the evening, he felt somewhat sad that his young master would have to experience that. All alone. Though, Alois did care for Ciel, so he would not do too much harm.

The ride to the Trancy mannor was filled to the brim with silence.

"Sebastian, what is the matter?" Ciel asked.

"Nothing, Young Master"

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, my Lord"

Ciel nodded, though he knew something was bothering his butler, he decided it fruitless to pursue in such an argument.

Soon, they arrived at the Manor. Alois Trancy and his butler Claude Faustas waited at the door for them.

Alois waved, Ciel waved back.

"Come on now, Slow poke! Last one to my room has to kiss the others arse!" Alois yelled. Ciel laughed and ran up to Alois' room. Alois looked Sebastian in the eye as he paused on the stairs.

"Remember Michaelis, no matter how loud he screams your name, do not come. He is safe, but his virginity isn't" Alois laughed that sickening laugh and ran into his room where he saw Ciel sitting on his bed.

"I won!" Ciel laughed.

"That is correct, exactly how i planned it" Alois shut the door and locked it, placing a key on the top of the dresser where only he could barely reach, for Ciel was shorter than him. "Now bend over so I can kiss that pretty little arse of yours"

By this point, Ciel had become quite nervous. A few drops of sweat fell from his face, but he tried to trust his friend. He just laughed.

"Oh Alois you're so funny!" Ciel laughed. Alois just walked up to him. Slinking behind him. Ciel felt a pressure on his behind and jumped, but an arm wrapped around his waist. He could not get away.

"Alois! Let go!" Ciel demanded. "Ah!" He exclaimed as the pressure returned and rubbed his entrance through his pants.

"Oh Ciel, too innocent" Alois said "i'l fix that"

From downstairs where the butlers were sitting, Sebastian wanted nothing more than to run to Ciels aid as he heard his masters fearful cries.

"Sebastian! Sebastian help me! Sebastian i need you! Please Sebastian help!" The last word was coated in a sob which Sebastian was positive the master was crying his eyes out. He imagined his master with tears running down his face, screaming and begging him to save him.

"Sebastian! S-S-S-Aaaaah!" Ciels scream shook all the portraits in the Mansion.

Back in the room, Ciel was fully nude with Alois' face buried in his arse.

The sound of a tongue slurping and licking rang in Ciel's ears.

Alois felt almost bad about doing this to Ciel, but wanted nothing more than to continue.

"You taste like honey" Alois said between licks.

"Stop! Please!" Ciel begged.

Alois was ruthless though. His tongue penetrated the soft ring of muscle, tasting Ciel's insides.

Ciel screamed.

"Stoooooop! No more!" He begged. His cock was hanging neglected and soft. Ciel was not aroused, he was frightened.

Alois took hold of Ciel's penis and pumped it.

"Even you can't be new to this" Alois said.

"I d-do not masturbate. I-I'm new to all of i-it" Ciel gasped out.

Alois decided he was done with his snack and flipped Ciel over and onto the bed on his back. Ciel only just noticed that Alois was naked as well.

"Please, Alois, no!" Ciel begged.

"I'll be gentle" Alois said, grabbing Ciels hand. He spread Ciel's legs wide. Ciel reached his hand down to cover, but his hands were then brought up above his head and pinned there by one of Alois' hands. The other pinched Ciel's nipple as Alois sucked on the other one.

"A-Aah" Ciel moaned softly. Alois got in between Ciels legs and covered Ciel's manhood with his stomach. Ciel felt relief that he was no longer exposed, well as much as he was before, but was still embarassed that it wasn't he who was covering himself.

Ciel felt Alois' tongue tease his nipple and his hand tease the other. Both nipples fully erect, Alois moved to the main event. Giving Ciel his first orgasm. He looked at Ciel's face. Eyes closed, blushing, panting softly. Ciel was perfect.

He only lightly touched Ciel's penis when Ciel shot up and grabbed Alois' face and brought him into a sloppy kiss. During the kiss, Alois reached down and began jerking Ciel off.

"Nnnngh" Ciel groaned into the kiss.

Ciel was pushed back down onto the pillows and Alois pleasured him with his mouth.

Every time Alois' tongue teased the slit on the head of Ciel'd penis, Ciel was in pure pleasure. No other emotion existed but ecstasy.

Ciel was unaware of Alois' finger, coated in god-knows-what, sliding into his entrance. As soon as he felt it, he was no longer in ecstasy, but very uncomfortable. He scooted away from Alois but was unable to remove the finger from his arse.

"Please, just breathe...relax..."

Back down with our butlers, things had gotten pretty intense.

"My master has not called for me for almost fifteen minutes, I must check on him!" Sebastian yelled, being restrained by Claude.

"No! If he has not called he must be enjoying it" Claude said.

"Or he fainted! I will NOT all.. a-aaah" Sebastian stopped his rant. Claude had his hands in Sebastian's pants and was rubbing his balls.

"So weak for a demon to show the lustful side of him" Claudr whispered seductively to Sebastian

"Let us take this to my room" he led Sebastian to his room and tossed him on his bed.

Back in Alois and Ciels' room, Ciel had twisted his hands in the sheets and was moaning uncontrollably. His sweat dampened the sheets.

Alois had three fingers in Ciel and was mercilessly pounding on his prostate. Ciel had willingly opened his legs further for Alois.

Soon, Alois decided it was best to put in the main toy of the evening. He pulled his fingers out and crawled up to where his face was directly above Ciel's. He kissed Ciel softly and slowly pushed himself inside him. Ciel whimpered and cried into the kiss. He dug his nails into Alois' back and sobbed into the kiss.

Alois had pushed himself to the hilt. Ciel could feel his walls on Alois' member.

"A-A-Alois...it h-hurts..." Ciel said in such a weak and frightened voice.

"It's alright, Ciel, I'm here. Tell me when you're ready for me to move"

Ciel looked into Alois' eyes. All he saw was endless love. Endless blue waves of love. He nodded.

Alois pulled out slowly and thrust in slowly.

He repeated this process so Ciel could get used to it. And get used to it he did.

Soon, Alois was pounding into Ciel, and Ciel moaning and bouncing with pleasure in every thrust. All he could think about was how much he loved Alois.

Alois reached down and stroked Ciel's member. "A-Ah! Aaaah! Aaaannnngh! Aaaagh! Nnnngh! Mmmmnnn!" Ciel was moaning with his tongue out.

"S-Stop! Something is h-happening! I-I-I...ALOIS!" Ciel screamed as he came for the first time, Alois feeling Ciel's walls clamp around him forcing him to release as well.

When it was all over, Alois pulled out of Ciel's trembling and sweaty body.

"I love you so much" Ciel said to Alois.

"And I love you more" Alois kissed Ciel sweetly.

They both got their clothes on and were about to walk down the stairs. When Ciel stood up, he fell with a loud ouch.

"Ciel!" Alois helped his new lover up. Throwing an arm over his shoulder, he helped Ciel to the door and opened it.

"Did you not lock it?" Ciel asked. "I saw you put the key up there"

"It was a fake lock, you could've escaped any time you wanted"

"I am truly glad i didn't"

When Alois and Ciel made it back to their butlers, Alois handed Ciel to Sebastian.

"Sebastian, honestly, why do I let you out of the Mansion? You have a white cream stain on your suit!" Ciel said.

Sebastian turned beet red.

"I apologize, My Lord, I shall take care of it"

Claude only snickered before walking his master back up to the room to clean up the mess he and Ciel had made.

'Wait' Ciel thought 'that cream stain was not there when we left...'

Tha End 3


End file.
